Once Upon A Fuedal Typed Dream
by Esme Valentine
Summary: In Present day Japan, Kagome has come to inherite Sesshomaru's only child, who has been raised as the daughter of InuYasha and Kagome. How messed up can this child truly be? CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Introductions

"Kagome? Kagome! Darn. Havent seen her in nine months then she appears and disappears in the woods, what's that about?" Inu-Yasha raged, running through the woods of Fuedal Era Japan. Twigs crunched underneath his feet as he attempted to find Kagome, Miroku and Sango had said that she had come back from her time, but he had to see for sure. Apparently she came back for something she had left behind.

"Kagome, psst," a whisper startled her while she searched for her locket, she looked around finding that the voice belonged to that of Inu-Yasha's older brother, Sesshomaru's servant, Jakken.

She looked around to see if Sesshomaru was near, only to see him appear right in front of her eyes. In his arms he held a bundle of blankets; at his feet were Jakken and the human child, Rin.

"Take her, she'll be killed if she stays with me," he said thrusting the bundle at Kagome.

"What? I can't take it, I don't know what to do, actually I don't even know what 'it' is!" Kagome said holding the bundle at arms length.

"It's my daughter, her mother died, and if anyone knew she were mine she would be killed," Sesshomaru said. He revealed the face of a babe he kissed the child on the forehead, took one last look at her the he turned and walked away, Rin and Jakken following close behind. He turned around one last time and said, "So long, Ceres."


	2. First Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha; I do own the little toddlers in this story (not literally, but um… I think you know what I mean. _Think_.)**

Japan 1995

"Tag, your it!" cried a playful child as she tagged her friend while running around the public playground.

"Can I play?" a girl asked, as she fiddled with the hat that covered her ears which looked much like a dog's.

"No, my mommy says not to play with your because your mommy's a miko! My mommy says that's no job, so I can't play with you," the little girl shouted pulling off the other girl's hat.

She quickly reached up to her ears and covered them, she didn't care about her hat any longer, she knew the other girls would laugh at her ears and she wouldn't be able to stand that, she ran off crying.

"Hey you, here's your hat back," said a little boy who walked over and handed it to the girl.

"Thanks," she said looking at the hat for a second and then she grabbed it in her mouth, jumped up and walked away. She walked behind a tree, took her hands off her ears and pulled her hat on.

"Cool, are those real?" chimed another boy as he caught a glimpse of the girl's dog-like ears.

"The girl turned around huffily and stomped away, one of the five little boys the tallest, most lean of all ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said, "would you like something to eat?" he asked, producing some candy from his pocket.

"I'm not allowed to have candy from strangers, I'm actually not allowed to have candy," the girl said.

"My name's Kurama and these are my friends, Kenshin, Kiroku, Sanosuke, and Hiei," said a short red head, well as short as seven-year-olds get. There were the resounding 'hey' 'hi' and 'howdy' from around the group of boys, from all of them but one, the smallest that just looked at the girl.

The boy, Kurama, had pointed to his friends as he introduced them, and she was able to deduce that Hiei was the small quiet kid. He had brown hair that had streaks of blue in them, his eyes were a gray color, but you could tell that there was some blue in them. The tallest who had grungy untamed brown hair was Sanosuke; Kenshin was the kid with blonde hair that fell to his shoulders with eyes that looked to be an off-turquoise color. Leaving the kid with brown hair and a green/blue eyes, the one who first commented on her ears to be Kiroku.

"Kag-Ime? Kag-Ime? Where are you? Inu-Yasha asked, looking around for his daughter. "There you are!" he exclaimed when he had finally found her; he plucked her off of the ground and threw her in the air. "Oh, did you make new friends?" he asked setting her on his shoulders and looking down at the five boys.

"Yeah daddy, we just met!" she said, smiling falsely.

"Well, we'll be back tomorrow!" Inu-Yasha said tousling Sanosuke's hair, "but we've got to go, your mom is making rice balls tonight and she needs your help.

"Okay, let's go!" the girl said.

"What's your name?" asked Kenshin.

"Kag-Ime," the girl cried back, as her father began to trot back towards the family shrine.

**I know that the last chapter was pretty short, it was just to set the pace of the story, and I know that it isn't really that funny right now, but I have most of the story written out already, and it gets funnier. My friends were all confused about this part of this story particularly, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Hiei, and Kurama are not the characters from Rurouni Kenshin and YuYu Hakusho, but just the names, and heights in their younger years were the same. Their attitudes, personalities, and appearances will change and you'll see that they aren't quiet like those characters.**

**Kagome and InuYasha got married, even though the story doesn't quiet say it, and they have only one child, Kag-Ime. R&R puh-leaze, do you know how sad it is to write something but don't get any criticism whatsoever? It's very sad! Next chappy we shall meet Jakken… again!**


	3. Sesshie Daddy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha! Alright! Just don't rub it in; I'm already mad about it!**

Present Day Japan, Kag-Ime Age 14

"Kaggy, why don't you come with us?" asked a tall red head with green eyes, he was wearing an 'I'm with stupid - ' T-shirt although all of his friends were significantly intelligent.

"Kurama! You now how since my mom was killed in the Feudal Era by Nuraku my dad hasn't been the same, he acts like he knows something terrible. And I have to make dinner," a teenager with silver hair, dog ears, face tattoos, and golden eyes said. She grabbed her friend Hiei, who had black hair with natural blue highlights and stood at just over five feet eleven inches, and hugged him.

"Okay, but we'll be back to pick you up for 'demon duty' tonight," Sanosuke said, holding open the gate to the shrine. The boys watched as Kag-Ime walked up to her door, turned around to wave and disappeared into the house.

"'Demon duty'? God!" Kenshin said, slapping Sanosuke upside the head as they walked off.

"He's right, what if one of the shrine's mortal visitors heard you!" Kurama agreed.

"I thought it was a funny name," Kiroku said confusedly.

"Of course the idiot would think that!" Hiei said, stealing one final look at the closed door of Kag-Ime's house before beginning his decent down the stairs in front of the shrine.

Inside the house, Kag-Ime threw her keys on the side table, put her backpack in a corner and walked into the pristine, spotless stainless steel kitchen. She pulled down the can that held the rice, put it in the rice in a pot and put the pot onto the stove.

While the rice boiled she went and worked on her AP Biology homework, once that was done she went for her AP English homework when there was a crash in the shrine.

Kag-Ime grabbed her shoes and sword, and ran outside; she went straight to the well knowing that there was no one else on the shrine, being after hours. The only person there now was either another demon or her father.

"Lord Inu-Yasha," came the voice of a small demon, "Lord Inu-Yasha, Lord Sesshomaru needs your assistance in a battle!"

"'Lord' Inu-Yasha isn't here right now; he's in the Feudal Era, so how about you go back there as well?" Kag-Ime said, brandishing her sword.

"I was sent to pick up a dog-demon in general…" he said to himself.

"What are you scheming, demon?" Kag-Ime asked.

"You're coming with me!" the small demon said, grabbing the sleeve of her sweatshirt and dragging her off.

"Hey, let go of me! My dad's going to be home soon and my friends are coming to pick me up soon after that! Let go, please… I'm not allowed to go to the Feudal Era, yeah that's it! I'm not supposed to talk to strange demons either!"

"If that were so, you wouldn't be allowed to speak to yourself!" the small demon said, laughing.

The journey to this "Lord Sesshomaru" did not really turn out to be a quick, joyous, quiet one for the acquaintances. Kag-Ime spent the whole time kicking and screaming for the pipsqueak to let her go until deciding that once he let go she would make a run for it.

Finally, the small demon let go of her arm and when she turned and began to walk away she walked straight into a demon. One who looked a bit like herself, she noticed.

"Who is this? The demon asked, shooting a disapproving look toward the small demon.

"This is… uh… a dog demon," he said, nodding his head as he finally came to the right decision.

"My name is Kag-Ime; I'm the daughter of Inu-Yasha and Kagome," Kag-Ime said looking up at the tall demon, "now, if you don't mind I shall be leaving."

"Daughter, Inu-Yasha?" the demon asked. "That means that you're my" he began, but he was interrupted when a dagger flew right by Kag-Ime's ear.

She grabbed her sword, looked around realizing that while she spoke to the demon they were being surrounded. The demon pulled one of his two swords from his side and began to attack. The small demon took a staff with two heads, jabbed it into the ground and fire emitted from one of the mouths.

Kag-Ime's sword hand was hit by a dagger and her hand began to bleed, she dropped her sword, held out her hand and chi arrows came from her hand. Before she knew what hit her, or almost hit her, chi was sent flying back towards her. She was dead.

But then InuYasha jumped in front of her, tetsusaiga bared, and he saved his daughter from an unavoidable and tragic death.

Another person picked her off of the ground, and carried her off to an area that was much safer.

He set her down and pushed her hair out of her eyes, it was Hiei, "are you okay, babe?" he asked, true fear on his face.

"Yeah, just fine," Kag-Ime replied, soon afterwards the fight ended with the power and help of InuYasha. The tall demon was then able to introduce himself properly, or more like InuYasha was able to introduce him.

"Why did you take Kag-Ime from the shrine?" he inquired.

"I sent Jakken to get you, little brother, not your daughter," the demon replied putting much stress on the word 'daughter.'

"Sesshomaru, she doesn't know!" InuYasha said, pointing his hand in the direction of Kag-Ime.

"Doesn't know what? What don't I know?" she said walking toward her father, looking in his eyes, and putting an inquisitive look on her face.

"That move that she did before you came, it showed me she wasn't truly who she thinks she is."

"Sesshomaru, please if you tell her she'll have to move here, she's got five great friends, I don't want her to loose them," InuYasha said looking at Sesshomaru pleadingly.

"Does she know that she's from the dog demon tribe of the Western lands?" Sesshomaru asked as he put his sword in its sheath.

"Tribe? What are you talking about?" Kag-Ime asked looking at Sesshomaru.

"Apparently not," he said, he then averted his eyes to InuYasha, "tell her!"

"Kag-Ime, honey, your not really… my… daughter. You're my brother's daughter, Sesshomaru's daughter. Kagome came back here and he gave you to her for your safety. Kagome lied to me and told me you were my daughter, she didn't tell me the truth until she was on her death bed. That's why I've been acting differently recently, I was trying to decide on how to tell you."

"So, your saying that all of the time that I thought I was your daughter, was truly your niece? So, my whole life, my whole family was a lie? That can't be… I won't believe you… no…no," Kag-Ime said shaking her head, she turned around; tears in her eyes looked at each of her friends, and ran off.

"Kag-Ime!" InuYasha shouted out, holding out his hand, hoping, praying that she would turn around.

"No, we'll go to her, she needs our help," Kenshin said looking at the two men. He, Kurama, Sanosuke, Kiroku, and Hiei turned and began to run after their best friend.

When they finally found her, she was sitting under a tree, tears streaming down her face.

"Kag, it's okay, at least you're not as bad off as us," Kiroku said, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's just that the thought that I've been lied to all of my life really annoys me," Kag-Ime said between tears, "and Inu-Yasha's right, I'm going to move here."

"You don't have to," Kenshin said as he sat down next to her and began to play with the hem of her sweatshirt sleeve.

"I don't want to live with my uncle any longer."

"But like he said, he didn't know until Kagome was dying," Sanosuke said as he began to lean on the tree.

"Whose side are you guys on?" she asked as she looked out upon the grassy plains which seemed to last forever.

"Yours, we just don't want you to ruin a perfectly great relationship with your dad, I mean uncle," Kurama said as he picked a ladybug off of his shirt and set it on a tree leaf.

"Well, I myself, am going to move her with Kag-Ime, I mean what does our time have in store for an orphan? An orphanage and possibly, just possibly a public school education," Hiei said as he looked into the eyes of each of the boys, knowing they felt the exact same way, all of the guys were orphans.

"I agree, we're like the 6 amigos, and if one of us is gone we're all done for. Kag-Ime's like the glue that keeps five friends from killing each other," Kiroku said grabbing Kag-Ime's hand, "so cheer up!"

Everyone began to hug her, and as Sanosuke began to walk towards her, he slipped on what seemed to be animal poop, and next thing he knew he was covered in a putrid smelling substance.

"Okay, I'm not hugging you!" Kag-Ime said, laughing at him.

**That's good for now; next we meet one of KagIme's relatives a cousin named Yusuke!**


	4. Lost Souls Being Devoured

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, you just wanted to hear that so you can point and laugh. Point and laugh at the person who owns a brain and a computer! Any who…**

Three Days Later

"So, this is where the tribe lives?" Kag-Ime asked as she walked through a densely populated village.

"Yeah, but I don't know how well the tribe will take to your human friends," Sesshomaru said as he watched three children run through the streets of the village.

"Who you calling human?" Hiei asked slightly offended.

"Aren't you guys human?" asked a confused Sesshomaru.

"Heck no! We just look human," said Kenshin before they could finish their conversation a mob of overwhelmingly happy demons began to surround Lord Sesshomaru. The six friends began to wander off aimlessly when they came upon another dog demon that wasn't quite as joyous over the return of Lord Sesshomaru.

He looked over at KagIme and her friends as they approached and asked, "you came with Sesshomaru, but I haven't seen you around this place so who are you?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing of you," KagIme said. She turned around mumbling "Who does he think he is asking _me_ who _I_ am."

"I'm Sesshomaru's nephew, Yusuke," he said, standing up and waking towards her, "You're a bundle of joy, I think I kind of like you."

"That makes you cousins," Kiroku said.

Sanosuke then mumbled to Hiei, "Poor KagIme, she's being hit on by her own cousin. "I guess it's legal in this time period.

Meanwhile Kenshin looked over to Yusuke and said, "Did you not just hear the resident idiot say 'that makes you cousins'? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Huh? People dying, children crying, lost souls being devoured by blood covered demons? Sounds cool, let's go," said KagIme returning from her journey to her imaginary world.

"So, she didn't hear a word we just said?" Kenshin asked amazed how KagIme could block anything out.

"And let's keep it that way," Hiei said ushering her away from her perverted cousin.

Later that Night

"Go to sleep you bakas!" KagIme said as she closed the folding door to her room.

After a long day of finding the dog demon tribe KagIme was tired. She flopped down onto the futon. She was half way asleep when the door to her room slid open once more.

"Hiei, I thought I told you to go to bed!" said a flustered KagIme.

"I'm not Hiei, my love," said a voice that hopefully belonged to a man.

"Who is that?" KagIme asked looking into the vast darkness, attempting to allow her eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

"Yusuke," replied the voice.

"Yusuke, who the heck is that, and why'd you call me 'love'?" KagIme asked.

"We met earlier today," Yusuke replied walking up and grabbing KagIme's hand, he kissed it and then began to kiss up her arm.

"Let go of me," KagIme said, yanking her hand away and turning around.

Yusuke took her shoulders in his hands turned her body around, took her hands off of her shoulders and took her face in them. He slowly leaned forward and softly laid his lips upon her cheek, noticing he had gotten no objections from that kiss he moved only the slightest bit closer to her mouth.

KagIme didn't care about this guy, her mind was reeling from the information she had learned over the past five days. She was still attempting to figure out the identity of this Yusuke guy, when his lips touched hers, she instantly snapped back to reality and attempted to break away from his grasp.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around the back of KagIme's neck, as another hand began to push Yusuke's head away from KagIme, Yusuke's lips tore from hers. Soon afterwards a foot kicked Yusuke away from KagIme and tow arms enclosed her, she was lifted off the ground and carried her to the other end of the room.

Two golden eyes looked deeply into KagIme's and her father began to speak, "This pairing is strictly forbidden in this family, in this house, and in this tribe. You better not try anything else fishy because this relationship is off limits!"

"Re…re…relationship? What gives you the idea that this is a relationship? I don't even know who this guy is, certainly not enough to have a relationship with him," KagIme said, she turned away and stomped off into the darkness.

Three minutes later, there was a knock on Hiei's door and a whisper in the darkness.

"Hiei, Hiei, open up, it's me, KagIme," whispered the voice.

Settle down, I'm coming," a half-asleep Hiei said, he arose from his bed, walked to the door, and slid it open. He looked down only two inches and into the eyes of KagIme. "You okay?" he asked as he grabbed her gently by the shoulder, much more comforting than how Yusuke had less than ten minutes before, and led her into the room.

"Huh? Who is it?" asked a half-asleep Kurama.

"KagIme," Hiei replied, he guided her to the edge of his bed, sat her down and looked down at her, and "you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, just fine, but can I sleep in here with you guys tonight? You know, nightmares," she said, she knew she shouldn't lie to her friends, but from the moment she was guided into the room Hiei and Kurama both knew that her cousin had made an advancement. Their friendship had grown through the years to a point where they could communicate without using words.

"Yeah," Hiei said, he sat down on the floor, watched as KagIme lied down on his bed, laid a comforting hand on her knee and watched as her breathing evened and she was finally asleep.


	5. Threatening Deaths

**A/N: It's always great to know that there are perverted cousins like Yusuke out there, huh?****Anywhooo. Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, I don't own Every Heart, the lucky ppl of BoA own that, but I do own a brain… my brain!**

Two Months Later

"What do you mean 'InuYasha hasn't been here for a while,' he comes here every week!" Kag-Ime shouted outraged at what she was hearing Sango say.

"We haven't seen him since the last full moon, and that was twenty days ago!" Shippo shouted, jabbing his paw around for emphasis.

KagIme grabbed her pack and walked toward the well, she took a handful of vines in her hand and pulled them off of the opening of the Bone Eaters' Well. She looked down at the bottom and readied herself to go in.

"I'm going to find him, don't even think about following me either," she said to Sesshomaru. After that she jumped into the well only to come out at the shrine that was all too familiar to her.

"InuYasha!" she cried, climbing out of the well, "Inu! Yasha! Come on, dude, don't hide from me!"

She walked up to the house and said to herself, "maybe he's just taking a nap, he sleeps as much as Buyo and that cat can nap!"

Opening the door she looked into the normally pristine house which was now dusty and had a feel to it that no one had lived in it for months. She walked up the stairs and down the hall to the room that was Inu-Yasha's, it was as predictable as ever. There were the occasional articles of clothing strewn about on the floor, the fluff and ruffles that were obvious signs that a woman had once inhabited the room. The manly touches and the signs of a dog.

KagIme checked the whole house, room by room she saw things the way she had left them with the addition of a dust build up. The she went into the kitchen and saw the most horrifying sight. Windows were busted, china was broken on the ground, blood splashed upon the wall. Everywhere she stepped the glass crunched underneath her feet, the scent of decaying body parts that might've been lost in a scrape and old blood. The scents overwhelmed KagIme and she ran out of the house.

She ran down the stairs leading to the shrine, reaching the bottom of the stairs she noticed the yellow crime scene tape. KagIme lifted up the tape and walked under it.

She had no idea where she was going now, she only knew that once she got there, she'd find out what was up with the house, why it was destroyed only in one place, and where InuYasha was.

Before she knew it, she was right outside the door of a childhood…um… acquaintance. That's really the only way to describe her, she wasn't really a family friend, just a person who knew everything that went on in their neighborhood.

"Mrs. Hodo! Where are you? It's me, KagIme Higurashi," KagIme cried as she walked into an old house that even without KagIme's nose, you could be able to tell that there were at least two cats urinating about the house.

There were doilies and knitted blankets everywhere and the lace window coverings were yellowing the house was just about as pristine as her own, not one thing was out o fit's place.

"KagIme, honey, come on in," was the reply. The voice that had issued from the front room was that of an elderly woman who, when KagIme walked into the room, was sitting in an armchair in a room with obvious signs of being lived in.

Mrs. Hodo was an old lady who was short and her hair was graying, but her eyes were clear and showed straight into her soul, her all knowing, comforting soul.

"Mrs. Hodo, do you know whirr's up with the shrine? I was on vacation, visiting family, but no one told me that something happened to my… dad," KagIme said, hesitating to say the final word, because although she knew InuYasha wasn't her father no one in 2005 Japan did.

"KagIme, sit down," she complied, "This is going to come as a shock to you, but 3 weeks ago, someone went to the shrine, he wanted to do an exorcism. No one saw him go up to the shrine and no one saw him leave it, and it was a fairly busy day that day. He ended up saying that InuYasha was possessed.

"I don't know what exactly went on in the kitchen, but when it all boils down to it, your father was found dead, his attacker missing, and no one knew where you were," Mrs. Hodo finished her narrative and looked sympathetically at KagIme.

She didn't know what she felt, the man she had recently declared she hated because he lied to her all her life. The man she had once mistakenly called 'father.' The one who had taken a job outside of the shrine, only to make sure she stayed in high school, he was… dead. But before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face, she ran out of the house and down the street, back to the shrine.

Once she had reached the stairs leading back to the shrine she ran face first into a tall brown haired person.

"What's that matter?" asked a low, raspy voice. Two arms enclosed themselves around KagIme and she snuggled herself into the strong, broad chest of Sanosuke.

"What happened here?" Kurama asked, rubbing KagIme's back. He then began to hum KagIme's favorite song, 'Every Heart' by BoA, into her ear.

"He's gone!" he cried into Sanosuke's chest, her words were slightly muffled when they reached the guys ears.

"Gone where? America?" asked Kiroku, attempting to figure out where 'he' went.

"He's gone!" she said again, she balled her hands into fists and began to hit Sanosuke's chest.

"The correct question, Kiroku my friend, is who is gone," Kenshin said, looking sympathetically at Sanosuke as he was being beaten by KagIme, having been on the receiving end of one of her temper tantrums once before.

"InuYasha's dead," Hiei said, being KagIme's boyfriend and best friend for as long as anyone can remember, he was able to learn how to speak 'KagIme.'

"I was supposed to be mad at him! So, why does it hurt so much? Why?" she asked into Sanosuke's chest.

"It always hurts," Kurama said, he then began to sing the words to Every Heart, a couple of octaves lower.

_"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_every heart_

_sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_every heart_

_kokoro mita sareru no darou_

"_nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

"_donna egao ni deaetara_

_every heart_

_yume wo fumidasereruyo_

_hitowa_

_kanashimi no mukou ni_

_every heart_

_shiawase ukabete nemuru_

"_itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

_yasuraka ni nareru youni_

"_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

"_osanai kioku no kata sumi ni_

_atatakai basho ga aru soushi_

_hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga_

_itsumo kagayaite ita_

_so shine_

"_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

"_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku"_

The six friends spent hours remembering all of the stupid things that InuYasha had done during their childhoods. They didn't want to go back just yet, they wanted to just spend some quality friendship time together and that is exactly what they did.

**I'll leave it there, although the quality friendship time is kewl and all, I don't have the energy to write it all out, and I have to lead up to some more deaths… We should just rename the show 'KagIme' since Inu-Yasha's dead. No laughter? Oh, Okay, I thought it was funny but I guess it isn't.**

**But here is the English translation for Every Heart:**

If there were many tears falling down,

Every heart would become gentle.

If everybody expresses what they think,

Every heart can be satisfied.

I was frightened by the neverending night,

So I prayed to the distant stars.

In endlessly repeating time,

We were searching for love,

Because we wanted to become stronger.

We look up to the faraway sky.

The two of us, smiling, meet here,

Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.

Sadness has no effect on us,

Every heart gains happiness when it flies.

Someday our souls will unite,

We will give peaceful approval.

In endlessly repeating time,

We know why we are living.

We go through the nighttime laughing,

Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.

Memories of everything has settled,

This is a warm place to be.

The stars separate us from the future,

We are always so brilliant,

So shine.

In endlessly repeating time,

We were searching for love,

Because we wanted to become stronger.

We look up to the faraway sky.

In endlessly repeating time,

We know why we are living.

We go through the nighttime laughing,

Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.


End file.
